


Center of Gravity

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pining, Rare Pairings, Scerek Plus Festival, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall wakes up three hours after falling asleep with a buzzing in his veins, and a feeling like he's an animal in a trapped cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Gravity

Scott McCall wakes up three hours after falling asleep with a buzzing in his veins, and a feeling like he's an animal in a trapped cage.

So he does what he's been doing for the last six months when this happens, Scott goes for a run through the preserve, run until his chest is heaving for air, and then goes to the lacrosse field and shoots ball after ball until his arm feels like lead.

It helps – a little. Less and less each time, if he's honest with himself.

Being honest with himself is not one of Scott's strongest traits.

He goes for another run, lets his monstrous face bleed through, lets his eyes glow red and pushes himself to the very edge of his abilities. Scott runs until he collapses to the ground, until he can't go another step.

He feels marginally better, at least he feels like he can breathe now.

Scott goes home, takes the hottest shower that his ancient hot water heater can give him, and fucks his fist, indulging in the shameful fantasies of rutting animalistically into someone beneath him, someone with a face he cannot see.

-

It's exactly three days before the feeling comes back. Last time it had been a week. It's getting worse, faster. He starts to dial Stiles, but then he remembers that his best friend and the Sheriff are off visiting colleges.

Scott slowly tucks his phone in his pocket and tries going for a run again. It doesn't even put a dent in the feeling. Somehow he ends up at the door to Derek's loft, and he thinks that maybe he's been thinking about coming here all along. He and Derek were on better terms now, and Scott thinks maybe Derek would be willing to listen.

Derek's got the door sliding open before Scott can knock.

“Scott.” Derek nods and steps back to let the Alpha in, shuts the door and cross his arms. “What's wrong?”

“Something is...off with me,” Scott says, pacing absently. “I feel wrong, almost like the full moon, only, it's not my shift, it's something else, a need that I can't fill, I've tried running and exhausting myself but nothing helps.” Scott flops down on Derek's couch. “I don't know what to do.”

Derek's quiet for a long, long moment and then sighs. “I was hoping it wouldn't happen to you.”

Scott looks up, wide-eyed. “You know what's wrong?”

Derek nods and sits the the chair, hazel eyes sympathetic as he looks at the Alpha.

“Your wolf wants a pack, Scott.”

Scott snorts. “I've got a pack. Stiles, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Liam. My mom. Even the Sheriff.”

Derek doesn't miss the omission of his name. He shoves it to the side of his mind.

“You've got one beta, Scott. A very young one at that.” Derek says softly. “You can call those others your pack all you want, but they're not _wolves_. Not even Malia.”

“I'm not going to be ruled by my...my condition,” Scott declares, rising and striding to the door. “I'm not a wolf, and I'm not going to give into a wolf's instincts.”

Derek watches him leave with sad eyes.

-

Scott exhausts himself for two days straight, and then wakes up from bloody dreams of conquering enemies and running with a full pack.

He ends up back at Derek's. “What do I need to do?”

Derek makes a pained face. “Cuddle.” He says it like it's a bad word.

Scott can't help but laugh. “Really?”

“Physical closeness with another wolf should help.”

Before Derek knows it, Scott has his arms around the taller man's neck, cheek pressed against Derek's stubbled one. Derek freezes, because this was _not_ what he was going to suggest, but his arms are tightening around the Alpha before he can stop himself, and Derek closes his eyes softly.

He's not sure how long they stand there with their arms around each other, but at some point Scott heaves a little sigh. “You're right, Derek, I actually feel a lot better.” He pulls back and flashes a bright smile at the beta. “Thanks, man.” Scott claps him on the shoulder and then lets himself out of the loft.

Derek sits down heavily on the chair and puts his face in his hands. He hopes that Scott will go hug Liam like that next time, because Derek's not sure he can handle something like that again.

-

He finds out he can, in fact, handle it, because the next day, right after school, Scott shows up at his door, drops his bag, and cuddles up right into Derek's side where the beta was reading a book. Derek forces himself to put an arm around Scott's shoulders, while the Alpha's go around his waist. He pretends to read the book, but he doesn't understand a word. Derek is focusing his entire being on not thinking too hard about the Alpha practically in his lap, snuggling with him. His mind tries to wander into forbidden territory, and Derek ruthlessly yanks it back. Scott needs platonic closeness, not...well, _that_.

They settle into a routine, Scott stopping by for cuddles once a day, Derek wallowing in his misery afterward.

Scott starts bringing Derek snacks, absently laying out a bag of fritos or a candy bar on the coffee table as he inserts himself under the older man's arm. Derek tries really hard not to think about what it means, manages to push it back into that part of his mind where all the things he doesn't want to think about go to languish.

Derek convinces himself that he can live with this, it's more than he ever thought he'd get of Scott and he'll take it. And then the weather gets warm again, and Scott starts coming over in less and less clothing, until he's in a tank top and shorts. All that skin is pressed against Derek, when Scott nestles into his side, and he can't help his very physical reaction, though he tries valiantly.

Derek hopes for a second that Scott won't notice, but Scott wrinkles his nose and tilts his head, catching the scent of Derek's arousal and then looks down. And then looks back up. “Derek?”

Derek sets his jaw. “I can't do this today, Scott. See yourself out.” He shoves himself from the couch and stalks into his bedroom, slams the door behind him, and then crawls under his covers, shaking.

Derek's so wrapped in his own misery that he doesn't hear Scott come in, doesn't know the Alpha is there until Scott's just climbing under the covers as if he's got a right to be there.

“Scott – ” Derek starts, but Scott hushes him.

“Sh, Derek, it's okay.” Scott wraps around Derek, curls his arms around the beta and holds Derek tight.

“Scott.” This time Derek stops himself because he doesn't even really know what he wants to say.

Scott presses a featherlight kiss to the back of Derek's neck, and the beta stiffens in shock. Derek's even more surprised when he feels Scott's hand slide down along his abdomen and then lightly stroke over the still-prominent bulge in his pajama pants.

“Scott,” Derek tries again, voice strangled.

“Hush, Derek,” Scott commands, and something inside Derek relaxes. The Alpha's hand grazes over the fabric a few more times, and then slides expertly under the waistband, gently explores until Derek is squirming in Scott's arms.

“Alright, babe,” Scott murmurs against Derek's neck, and then his warm hand wraps around Derek's cock tightly, slides along it slowly, and Derek can't help arching his hips, fucking himself into the tunnel of Scott's hand.

“That's it,” Scott says gently, continues mumbling endearments and praises into Derek's skin while his hand brings Derek pleasure. But it's not until Derek feels a hot wetness splash along the small of his back, realizes that Scott has just come on him, that the Alpha has just _marked Derek with his scent_ , that his orgasm slams into him, and Derek comes on Scott's fist with tiny, punched out gasps.

Derek groans aloud as Scott lifts his hand, tastes Derek's essence, and then brings it to Derek's back, smears the beta's come with his own, mingling their two scents.

Derek makes a move to head to the shower, but Scott tugs him in close, and Derek's completely unable to resist the younger man.

-

When he wakes, Scott is gone. The Alpha stays away for eight days. Eight very long, very lonely days.

By the time Scott brings himself back to Derek's loft, the beta has convinced himself that he somehow fucked everything up and he starts apologizing as soon as he sees Scott. The alpha just shoves Derek up against the wall and smashes his mouth into the older man's, kisses him hot and demanding and after a moment of shock and surprise, Derek's melting into it.

A slow clap startles them both and Scott's eyes flash red as Peter struts into the loft after tugging the door shut.

“Oh don't stop on my account, boys.” Peter settles down on the couch, puts his arms along the back and his feet up on the coffee-table. Derek glares at his uncle, but Scott is watching the older beta with something new, something predatory in his gaze.

“Omega,” Scott murmurs and Peter arches a brow.

“Well, well, Derek, you've certainly been teaching the boy more than just how to use his mouth, haven't you?”

Derek flushes hotly and crosses his arms, staring down the older man. But Peter has eyes only for Scott, who's slowly stalking toward him. Peter tilts his head as Scott reaches out and cups Peter's cheek in the palm of his hand. Scott's learned over the past few weeks, what touch can do for a wolf. Peter freezes, eyes flickering with...something, as he affects a bored expression.

Somehow Scott knows it's false, smell or instinct or something else. Whatever it is, he's not fooled and just continues moving until his hand is cupped around the back of Peter's neck, and he pulls the older man close until he's hugging Peter.

“I understand now,” he breathes against Peter's ear, a depth of meaning in that phrase, and Peter closes his eyes, annoyed at how close to tears he suddenly feels. He tries to think of something pointed to say, something that will get Scott off of him, something that will break the tension that he feels building inside him. But Scott's beckoning Derek over and now Peter's blanketed with the two younger men, their arms wrapped around him, and Peter feels safe, secure, and _grounded_ , in a way he hasn't been since the fire.

He _can't._

Peter can't do this, he can't let it all go, _he can't open up to this_. He tries to push free, to get away, but Scott's relentless, holds him between himself and Derek until Peter goes pliant and loose, leans back against the couch in defeat. He's rewarded by the Alpha pulling his nephew in across his lap for a lengthy kiss, and then Scott pulls away from Derek and looks up at Peter.

Peter understands what's being offered and hesitates before accepting, but then he gives a brief nod and Scott's mouth is against his own. Scott's tongue licks across the seam of his lips, and Peter parts them for the Alpha, lets Scott invade his mouth, takes what he wants from Peter.

As Scott pulls away, Peter smells the tang of arousal in the air and his gaze flicks to a flushed Derek, pupils wide. Derek looks back, and it may have not been a thing Peter's actively considered, but he's leaning in before he can think twice. Derek meets him halfway, and there's a brief battle of wills before Peter submits to Derek. And as Derek's fucking his tongue into Peter's mouth, the older man feels his zip being tugged down and then the warmth of Scott's mouth wrapping around his dick.

Scott lets his hands wander, smoothly divesting Peter of his clothing while Derek occupies his attention. Derek tugs Peter sideways and then helps him slide off the low v-neck that Peter's barely covering himself with. Derek had tugged off his own pants at some point, and his cock is thick and heavy next to Peter's face as Derek pulls his shirt off over his head.

Before he registers what he's about to do, Peter's snaked his tongue out and slid it along the slit of Derek's cock, smirks at the surprised groan from his nephew.

Derek looks down and then grabs a handful of Peter's hair to hold him in place, then slowly slides his dick between those lush lips. Peter busies himself tracing the thick vein along the underside of Derek's cock, and then suckling at the leaking tip. He's so distracted that he barely notices when Scott slides a couple fingers into him, and by the time Scott slides his cock into Peter, the older man's got his nephew's cock filling his throat.

Peter moans around Derek's cock as he feels Scott coming inside him, and then whimpers as Derek pulls away, wanting the taste of his nephew on his tongue. But Derek has a different idea, fucks himself into Peter's loose, sloppy hole as soon as Scott pulls away.

Scott takes over keeping Peter's mouth busy, lazily sliding his tongue along Peter's as Derek thrusts in a frenzied rhythm, thinking of mixing his seed with Scott's inside Peter.

“Wait a minute,” Scott says softly, and Derek pushes all the way inside Peter and stays there, heavy-lidded eyes gazing to the Alpha. “I want to fuck you while you fuck him.”

Derek's dick twitches inside Peter and he nods, mouth suddenly dry, curving himself further over Peter so that Scott has better access to his ass.

Scott fingers Derek's open slowly until his cock is fully hard again, Derek making tiny little movements with his hips to keep himself on the edge.

When Scott finally presses inside Derek, all three of them groan and Scott sets a fast pace, cock rubbing along the bundle of nerves inside Derek that heightens his pleasure, and before too long, the beta is filling his uncle with his come.

Scott feels Derek clenching around him, and then he, too, falls over that edge, pulsing inside Derek before he falls back with an exhausted sigh.

Derek gingerly pulls himself from Peter, pushes to the side to lay down on the floor. Peter takes a few deep breaths and then starts to get off of the couch, but Scott murmurs a quiet demand that has a surprisingly pliant Peter laying back against Scott, the Alpha's hand sliding down to curl around Peter's dick, breathes reassurances and affections into Peter's hair as Scott brings him off, and then tugs him close, wrapping one arm around him, reaching out the other to twine in Derek's.

For the first time, the antsy, anxious feeling is gone completely, and Scott feels centered, feels like he can breathe again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> Come say hi on[Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
